The invention relates to watches having watch movements with sequential markings, such as reference or series numbers, applied to small surface portions thereof. The marked surface portions are considerably smaller than the radius of the watch dial. The markings themselves, typically comprise serial numbers running to multiples of three places, for example to six places. Accordingly they use numerals of microscopic size.
Serial markings are at present applied by automatic engraving. Generally this is done at the beginning of manufacture of each movement, by sequentially engraving plate portions of consecutive watch movements; at the latest, the conventional marking is applied to each movement before its final assembly. The conventionally engraved parts are thus in danger of being scratched or otherwise inadvertently damaged during assembly. In case of such damage, a fresh unengraved part must be supplied. It must then be engraved by hand or by means of a pantograph, since an automatic engraving machine, set to engrave suitable numbers in a series or sequence of watch movements, could only with difficulty be stopped and set back to a prior state.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide watch movements with serial markings in a new manner which obviates the indicated drawbacks.